Female Enemies
These are the girls you can capture in battle. They can be found throughout the game, some in hidden places. You have to tie up all the damsels in a battle in order to win. The following list is based off of v1.6. =Storyline enemies= Female Guard Female Guard is the first damsel you encounter. She appears at the end of the Huston Village mission, and you fight her together with Leroy, Her Name is Unknown. Lady's Maid You meet the Lady's Maid in the Cellar of Castle Velis in v1.6. She has two male guards, but Carol will be in the fight too. Fire Mage The Fire Mage is one of the first mages you encounter in the game. You fight this enemy with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. Water Mage The Water Mage is one of the first mages you encounter in the game. You fight this enemy with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. Magic Teacher ] A magic teacher. You first encounter her inside of Mage's Tower. You fight her with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. Master's Assistant Master Hyranda's loyal assistant, encountered at the roof of Mage's Tower. She's also the 'first boss' of the game alongside Master Hyranda. Master Hyranda Master Hyranda is a powerful mage, encountered at the top of Mage's Tower. She's also the 'first boss' of the game alongside her assistant. Martial Artist One of the Adventuresses the player can catch in a Capturing Zone. Catgirl One of the Adventuresses the player can catch in a Capturing Zone. Foxgirl One of the Adventuresses the player can catch in a Capturing Zone. Archeologist They're pretty much weak but they're protected by Desert Guards. The players need to take out the Desert Guards first before they can catch the archeologists. Their hair and eyes vary somewhat, but otherwise they're all alike. Ranger A crossbow-wielding woman from the upcoming Ghiaccio Village mission. Royal Fighter A fierce fighter from the upcoming Ghiaccio Village mission. Pirate A pirate from the upcoming pirate mission in v1.6. Pirate Rookie ] A pirate from the upcoming pirate mission in v1.6. Captain A pirate from the upcoming pirate mission in v1.6.She is the Leader of the female-only pirates and the main Antagonist of the mission, Her Name is unknown. Kurui A pirate from the upcoming pirate mission in v1.6. Cherisa It's not known if she is a Boss, but at the moment it's quite plausible! =Sidequest enemies= Blonde Beach Girl A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB3. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Brunette Beach Girl ] A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB3. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Redheaded Beach Girl A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB4. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Bride You encounter this bride in the upcoming wedding mission, either coming in v1.6 or v1.7. =Bonus enemies= Shopkeeper ] A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB4,After Defeating her, she becomes a Personal Captive. Angel A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB4. Mermaid A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB3. =Others= Carol After returning from the the Mage's Tower mission, you can have practice battles with Carol by speaking to her in the Lair, After defeating her,you can make her a Personal Captive. Athena After returning from the the Ghiaccio Village mission, if you rescued her during that mission, you can have practice battles with Athena by speaking to her in the Lair, After Defeating her,you can make her a Personal Captive. Category:Characters